


Finale

by mistradea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Fail, FIFA World Cup 2014, Football | Soccer, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistradea/pseuds/mistradea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setiap pertempuran selalu memiliki akhir. Dan inilah akhir dari pertempuran dari Koninkrijk der Nederlanden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> er, oke. ;_;  
> ini akibat gatal pengen bikin fict dengan Neth sebagai tokoh utama. saya lagi males riset sejarah, nulis romansa dengan Nesia, jadi... beginilah. /ditendang/
> 
> WARNING: abal, pendek, character's musing here.

**Finale**

Setiap pertempuran selalu memiliki akhir. Dan inilah akhir dari pertempuran Koninkrijk der Nederlanden.

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Finale © mistradea

* * *

 

Inilah akhir dari semua ini - pertempuran ini. Akhir dari perjuangannya semenjak 14 Juni lalu.

Walaupun ia tak dapat mencecap manisnya rasa kemenangan ataupun berdiri dengan bangga di lapangan itu, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi trofi Piala Dunia 2014, setidaknya ia dengan bangga dapat mengatakan bahwa ia telah bertanding dengan baik hingga akhir.

(Dan menendang bokong Spanyol dan Brazil dengan skor telak karena telah mempermalukan dirinya saat Piala Dunia lalu.)

Lapangan ini menjadi saksi bisu pahitnya rasa kekalahan yang harus dirasakannya, juga manisnya kemenangan yang diterima oleh Argentina - menyaksikan aksi-aksi yang dilakukan personifikasi negara yang telah dilakukan semenjak peluit tanda usainya pertandingan sengit itu tertiup dari wasit hingga sekarang.

Ia tak bisa menyalahkan teman-teman setimnya. Sungguh. Mereka telah bermain dengan baik, mampu mempertahankan skor 0-0 hingga pertandingan usai - dan berlanjut ke tendangan penalti untuk menentukan siapa yang keluar dari lapangan ini dengan senyum terlukis di wajah.

Biarpun begitu, ia tak bisa menutupi perasaan pahit yang ia yakin terlukis jelas di wajahnya saat ini.

Sungguh dekat dengan piala itu... hanya beberapa langkah saja... namun Dewi Keberuntungan kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari tim _de Oranje_ itu. Sama seperti ketika Piala Dunia lalu.

(Terkadang ia berpikir, apa yang telah ia - ataupun rakyatnya - lakukan pada sang dewi hingga ia sebegitu kejamnya memalingkan dirinya ketika ia begitu dekat dengan impiannya?)

Sambil mengelap peluh yang mengalir di keningnya dengan lengannya, ia mendesah pelan. Menatap Argentina yang tengah menari hula-hula sebagai aksi kemenangannya membuatnya begitu kecewa akan dirinya sendiri.

Ia terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali mengingatkan dirinya bahwa setiap pertempuran selalu ada pihak yang menang dan kalah. Ia telah menjadi pihak yang berkemenangan selama ini, dan mungkin inilah saatnya berada di sisi lain. Terus dan terus ia lakukan hingga kalimat itu terputar seperti kaset rusak dalam pikirannya.

Mungkin memang bukan saatnya untuk menang. Tapi ia tak punya waktu selamanya untuk mengeluh dan merintih akibat kekalahan. Lagipula, masih akan ada lagi Piala Eropa dalam 2 tahun. Juga Piala Dunia empat tahun yang akan datang.

(Jangan lupa; walau ia gagal meraih juara pertama, ia masih harus bisa mengklaim tempat ketiga di ajang sepak bola bergengsi ini dari siapapun lawannya nanti.)

Masih dan masih banyak kesempatan untuk terus mencoba dan mencoba hingga ia berhasil menggenggam apa yang ia inginkan.

Ia tak menyadari bibirnya melengkung ke atas ketika memikirkan hal ini.

Empat tahun yang akan datang, jika ia berhadapan dengan Argentina kembali, ia berjanji untuk menendang bokong negara itu dengan skor telak - seperti yang ia lakukan pada Spanyol dan Brazil.

Dan, tentu saja, menjadi pemenang.


End file.
